


daphnis

by bunshima



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Mana Transfer (by fingering), Oral Sex, Other, Teratophilia, unusual anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: “Haven’t you stared at us long enough, master?”, comes the rather coarse grunt from them.It’s amazing how quick they can go from proud spirit to impatient mess with only some teasing involved. But Gudao isn’t doing this just to be an asshole; he likes it when they eventually lose their temper.(alternatively: huang is möth and gudao is lämp)





	daphnis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhoaias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoaias/gifts).



> after months of radio silence i am bACK AT FULL FORCE BABEY. my monsterfucker pal wanted a thing n i cant say no
> 
> disclaimer: yeah still bad abt beta-ing sorry bout that, its HORNY what more could u want, weird slimy moth dick

Lips brush over bare skin, not daring to leave marks of any kind. Gudao is taking his sweet time as he trails kisses across lean muscle, till he reaches a rock-solid nipple, which he promptly takes into his mouth and curls his tongue around it. A soft murmur and clawed fingers running through his hair eventually remind him that he's indeed not alone (as strange as it may sound; he loses himself easily like this). His eyes flick up to look at the brightly red visage of his servant Qin Shi Huang, who is fondling with his hair in an almost impatient manner. Gudao can't help but let his gaze linger. 

Saying that they are beautiful would be an understatement– using human words in general wouldn’t suffice. Their brows furrow ever slightly when he sucks on their nipple, just hard enough to get that kind of reaction from them. Gudao is aware that this is a one-of-a-kind-privilege,  _ only reserved for him, _ and he thoroughly enjoys relishing in that–  _ and letting Huang know that he does so. _ He can’t remember the last time they did a non-sexual mana transfer together.

“Haven’t you stared at us long enough, master?”, comes the rather coarse grunt from them.

It’s amazing how quick they can go from proud spirit to impatient mess with only some teasing involved. But Gudao isn’t doing this just to be an asshole; _ he likes it when they eventually lose their temper. _

_ “Proceed.  _ **_Now.”_ **

Their long nails dig into his scalp as their palm presses against Gudao’s forehead to push them further down, where he’s desperately needed. Gudao decides to heed their order, kissing a line down their stomach and abdomen. Huang’s claws take a fistful of his hair and he could’ve sworn he could hear their teeth grind just then. They’re completely exposed beneath his touch, skin heated with lust and even painted in a lovely red tint in some spots. But now that he’s faced with their slit, Gudao is playing with the thought of pushing his servant’s buttons.  _ Just a little longer. _ He wets the pad of his thumb with some saliva, gently tracing Huang’s folds, which causes them to quiver in their spot. They murmur something yet again and a soft sigh leaves them when their head falls back into the pillows. 

He can’t help but give a smug little grin as he repeats the motion a few times and their thighs twitch in response. It’ll never cease to amaze him how sensitive they are, especially after all they did prior to this was kissing and some touching. It doesn’t take long for the pad of his finger to become slippery with Huang’s slick;  _ he barely even started getting to the actual mana transfer. _ The pointed tip of their cock is already sticking out of their sheath, but as tempted as Gudao is to give it some attention, he still wants to rile them up some more. And, well, the transfer.  _ That’s there, too. _

Soon enough they’re dripping wet and,  _ much to Gudao’s surprise, _ haven’t really protested the fact that their master went the extra mile with getting them ready. Satisfied with his work, he finally sits up, rolling his shoulders after being in an uncomfortable position for so long. He isn’t quite prepared for the deadly look he’s given for his endless teasing, and can’t help but snort at Huang.

_ “You are–”  _ Cue a shaky exhale as they likely fumble for their wits. _ “–insufferable.” _

“I know, I know.”, Gudao replies softly, patting their thigh, “No need for that much impatience, though.”

**“Silence–** _ Hurry, master.”  _ Man, they must really need that mana, huh?

He doesn’t reply to their half-hearted attempt to rush him and sticks the ring and middle finger of his right hand into his mouth to cover them in saliva. Technically they don’t need any further lubrication with how wet they are, but he’d rather play it safe instead of hurting them in any way. His command seal gains an ever subtle glow as his hand moves from his mouth down to their slit. Before he even touches them, Huang braces for what’s to come, spreading their legs further. Most of their neon teal cock is already curling against their abdomen, writhing in tune with their rapid heartbeat. 

Carefully, Gudao's fingers prod at their folds. Huang offers hushed encouragements as they grip onto the sheets in anticipation. Seeing how they're shaking with every ounce of strength available to them, he isn't going to make them wait any longer. 

A high-pitched whine from them follows when he finally gives them what they want, fingers thrusting into them at once. Teeth bite onto the inside of his cheek in order to retain even a faint bit of self control while he watches Huang struggle with keeping their composure. Their breathing is ragged and shallow, eyes half-lidded with brows creased ever slightly, one hand clawing into the bedding–  _ while the other reaches for Gudao. _

“Come closer. Hold us.” 

Their voice is no more than a sigh and it makes his cock twitch in his (suddenly painfully tight) pants. Only now he fully realizes that he's still completely clothed, evident by the disgusting heat cladding his entire body, fabric sticking to him. But there's no time to start undressing now; they can get to that when he's done with the transfer. Gudao leans in and Huang's hand immediately takes hold of the collar of his Chaldea uniform, pulling his face into the crook of their neck. Their hot breath tickles against his ear as they embrace him tight, fingernails tearing at his clothes. 

There's heat boiling at the skin beneath his command seal while he gently works them with his fingers. With each curl of his digit he earns himself another gasp and another shiver, making them clench around his fingers eagerly. It's a rare occasion for them to enjoy penetration,  _ even if it's just fingers, _ so instead of teasing them further, Gudao lets them have what they want. In addition to the two fingers inside them, he presses his thumb against the base of their cock. A deep groan, coming from the bottom of Huang's throat, tells him that he's doing good– however, his hand is already cramping up. 

“Agh–” Gudao can't keep a pained groan down. “Can I stop yet?” He knows it wouldn't be fair, but he doesn't want to get carpal tunnel either (wouldn't be the first time). At least they have enough mana now.  _ Probably. _

“N-no–!”, comes their prompt response, claws digging into his back in protest, “Let– let us climax! J-just continue a little while longer.” 

At this point his wrist is aching too, but Gudao decides to put the strain on his entire arm now, in order to give Huang the few more moments they need to cum. His elbow jerks in time with the relentless movements of his fingers. Wet squelching bounces off the walls of Gudao's room together with the shrill and desperate keens of his servant. Thanks to the connection established between them for the mana transfer, he can feel the faintest inklings of an orgasm building on his part too. 

Then finally, Huang's body tenses, legs closing tight and locking Gudao's arm between them. He takes that as his cue to hook his fingers harshly for a last time, the tips of them digging into their insides. Instead of the expected moan, his servant  _ screams  _ and sobs in pure ecstasy, and this time around Gudao can't keep himself from shivering with them. He can only feel a fraction of what Huang is experiencing right now, but that alone is enough to make him cum dry, his cock throbbing with neglect. Their panting rings in his ears as they slowly come down from their high, tensing and then relaxing around his fingers a few more more times. 

Gently, they nuzzle the side of Gudao's face after their breathing has slowed again. When their body eventually relaxes too, their legs fall open and he promptly pulls his absolutely slick covered fingers out of them. But before even thinking of cleaning them, Gudao quickly gets rid of any and all clothing, flinging all of it off the bed and onto the floor quickly. 

In response, he gets a soft chortle. “My, my– there is no need for such haste.”, Huang sighs in bliss as they seemingly get comfortable in his bed, and then direct their attention to Gudao again, “We have another favor to ask of you, after all.”

“Spill.”, he grunts, obviously a bit ticked off about his boner not being taken care of yet.  _ It's starting to hurt.  _

Their dainty fingers slide down their body until they reach their slit, where they part their glistening folds. “Clean up.”

“What's in it for me?”, Gudao spits back without hesitation, the smallest glint of a smug demeanor twinkling in his eyes.

“We make that dependent on your performance, of course.”, Huang replies, giving him the same shitty expression he just gave them. Yeah, perhaps he should've known better. “You were the one to have made a mess out of us in the first place,  _ so this is your responsibility.” _

In the end, Gudao decides to yield– without any further protests. They lie bare before him as he returns to the familiar position between their legs. His tongue is dragged over their parted slit, lapping up the thick slick in languid strokes. It's rather sweet, so this isn't as much of a chore as one would expect it to be. A soft moan leaves them and their head falls back into the pillows while Gudao does as he's told, his thumbs parting them further to reach further crevices. Their breath hitches audibly in their throat when his tongue dips into their cunt. A hand combs through Gudao's hair, gently caressing his scalp. Slowly, he drags his tongue up towards the base of their cock to which the hand in his hair tightens into a loose fist. Light kisses are pressed to the particularly sensitive stretch of skin and he's about to suck on one spot, but then Huang's hand gives a light push. 

“That's enough.”, they state, voice cracking subtly as they attempt to gather themself. 

Glad about being able to sit straight again, Gudao sits up hastily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He's about to continue with his snarl from earlier but before he can even figure out what to say, Huang has already locked him in a kiss. In spite of prior tension and mild teasing, they're tender with him– so tender that Gudao is about to melt into a puddle. Then, a hand wraps around his cock gingerly and Huang works him in a slow but steady rhythm, mindful of their long nails. A soft moans fights its way out of Gudao, but is muffled by their still lasting kiss. 

“W-wait–”, he whines due to the fact that he's unable to find his usual voice. In an instant, Huang breaks their embrace and lets go of Gudao's dick. 

“Ah, have we caused you discomfort?”, they ask with a tilt of their head, “Do speak up.” 

“N-no, not at all!”, he replies, gesticulating while doing so. _Jeez, does he sound desperate._ “I-I just… Do you feel like doing a bit more than… **this?”** _Ughhh, awkward!_ “I just– wanted to make sure.”

At first, there's only an amused huff from Huang, with a dumb grin to match and after a short moment of silence, they speak, “Are we not moving fast enough for your tastes, master?” 

Gudao finds himself unable to reply, perhaps due to that mild pang of shame in his chest. 

Huang realizes this quick and instead of insisting on a reply like they would have (just for the sake of teasing though), they continue, their demeanor going from smug to soft and genuine. “–But of course, if you'd like us to.”

It really feels like his heart is about to leap from his chest. There's no further reply from Gudao and he simply leans back. Huang follows his movements, one of their palms gently pressed against his shoulder as their pale form towers over him. The sheets feel like they're sticking to his sweat covered back, but he can't bring himself to care about that now. His legs are spread further when Huang positions themself between them, their cock writhing against Gudao's inner thigh. It's different from before– it seemed almost idle earlier, but now its movements are hectic, as if searching for purchase. Definitely hard to get used to. At least for the average person;  _ Gudao just thinks it's hot.  _

“I suppose you require preparation.”, Huang says, tearing his thoughts away from how nice the warm slick feels against his skin. 

“... Uh, yeah. ‘Bout that.” Cue a sharp exhale and a sheepish look to the side. “I already did some earlier– i-it should be fine.”

He can tell that there's definitely words on the top of their tongue, but they choose to keep them to themself, likely as to avoid wasting any more time. 

Without another word, Huang begins to place gentle kisses along the side of his neck. One forearm is pressed into the bed for stability, while their other hand guides their cock to his asshole. There's no need for lube either, thanks to their unusual anatomy– it saves them a few extra steps. Gudao holds them close, his arms resting around their neck and the pads of his fingers digging into their shoulder blades. He inhales sharply when there's wetness prodding him, followed by a full body shiver at the sensation of something slowly pressing into him. Huang's cock is barely as thick as his pinky at the tip and doesn't get thicker than his wrist,  _ but what it lacks in girth it makes up in length for sure.  _ The servant's teeth latch onto his neck–  _ not to leave a mark, but rather to hold him in place– _ once they're halfway in. They've grown rigid and stiff inside of him, his breath becoming ragged and shallow in return. 

Just when Gudao is about to tell them to get on with it, Huang lets go of his throat and holds him close to their frame as they begin to rut into him. A drawn out, yet soft moan breaks from his throat and he wants to melt right then and there. Behind the quite boastful demeanor of an emperor, they hide their being as an incredibly gentle lover, always insisting on embracing their master.  _ Not like he's gonna complain about that, ever. _ Their wings flutter in time with their slow rhythm. Gudao's fingers curl into their back. His moaning gains in volume when they thrust in further until their hips are flush together, and even if it lasts only for a moment, it's enough to derive Gudao of his breath. A quite unfortunate whine fights its way out of his throat when they put more force into their movements. His entire body curves in desperation for contact, brows in deep furrows. Hands fumble for Huang's face and Gudao begins to keen at them, 

“Hu-Huang–  _ Huang.” _

They react immediately, pulling from the crook of his neck to look at him. Their hot breath fans across his face. There's a light sheen of sweat in their skin, accompanied by a lovely red that dusts the entirety of their visage. Their gaze is half-lidded and they're clearly intent on giving their all, seeing how they only seem to become more passionate in their love-making, making Gudao's eyes roll back with a differently angled thrust– all while holding direct eye contact.  _ They're so very fond of his reactions. _ Once done with gathering himself after seeing stars for a moment, Gudao can't help but pull them into a deep kiss, not giving a damn about their noses bumping. 

“You're so quiet–”, he continues once they part anew, his voice low. 

“W-well, master, how else would we hear you?”  _ Huang looks like they're about to burst from keeping everything in.  _

Their words make it seem they don't intend to make noise anytime soon, but with each passing moment they're having more trouble doing so. Both of Gudao's hands frame his servant's face, their reddened skin seething beneath his finger tips. Thumbs gently caress their cheeks, in an attempt to soothe the burning heat. He's about to say something– anything– to convince them of being loud with him, but his little display of affection seems to be all they needed. Huang's mouth finally falls open in a throaty moan while they give a few particularly hard thrusts, making the bed creak loudly. 

Gudao whimpers as they fuck him into the mattress relentlessly, although still keeping a rather slow pace. He brings their foreheads together, not minding the cold adornments on Huang's against his. At this point he stopped moaning and went right to sobbing encouragements, to which his servant replies with coarse groans. Saliva dribbles from the corner of his mouth and he's about to catch a stray droplet with his tongue, but Huang seizes this opportunity to force theirs between his parted lips, locking him in an open mouthed kiss. He moans in surprise, the sensation sending a spark right to his aching cock. 

Then, Gudao can feel their other hand let go of his hip and grasping his cock to jerk him off in impatient strokes. After everything prior to this, it takes a mere three measly tugs to push him over the edge. He moans into Huang's mouth loudly as he cums in their hand an on his stomach, shaking harshly and toes curling. Once his high subsides for the most part (which is quicker than he would've liked), Gudao goes limp beneath Huang, who is still frantically thrusting into him. After their kiss, they've returned to hiding their face in the crook of their master's neck, huffing loudly into his ear as their pace finally quickens, to the point where the cacophony of  loud squelching and skin slapping against skin grows unbearable. 

_ “C-come on– cum inside–”, _ he huffs into their ear and it seems like it was just what they were waiting for. 

They thrust all the way in and press against Gudao as if they’re trying to reach even deeper inside of him. Everything comes to a halt for a moment, but then a loud high-pitched shout tears itself from their throat, ending in blissful sobs. He can't keep his expression from twisting a tad bit when he can feel Huang cum, shivering anew. 

All tension bleeds off them at once, causing them to collapse atop of Gudao, who gives a loud grunt in response to the extra weight. Both of them are sweat clad all over, skin sticking together uncomfortably. However, neither can bring up the energy to care. 

A sigh leaves the master and he brings a hand up to brush his drenched hair back, his gaze fixated on the ceiling.  _ Phew. That was something. _

He shivers anew when Huang moves inside him while they pull out, their half limp cock flopping down on his abdomen. Then, they simply let themself plop on him again, shuffling down a bit to put their head on his chest. 

_ “Jeez,  _ you're heavy.”, he huffs, yet still patting their head. 

“You will have to endure it. We simply do not have the will to move any further.”, Huang slurs against his skin, as their wings neatly fold and tuck close to their Back. They sound like they're about to pass out. Perhaps they even need new mana after exerting themself like this. 

“Hey, don't sleep yet! At least help me some with cleaning up.”

“No can do, Master.” They really refuse to get up. In fact they even huddle closer to him, getting more comfortable.

Gudao wants to continue arguing, he really does, but he decides it's for the best if he doesn't. In the end they get what they want anyway, so he might as well not try to fight it in the first place. He groans loudly as he throws his hands up in defeat and lets them drop back down into the bed, all limp. 

There's a soft giggle at his demeanor and Huang manages to tilt their head up to look at him. Somehow they still have enough energy for that dumb smug expression of theirs. 

“We appreciate your sacrifice.”, they chuckle while propping themself up with their arms (albeit extremely shaky) to place a gentle peck upon the tip of Gudao's nose. 

“Yeah, yeah–  _ shut it.”, _ he responds half-heartedly, pushing their face away with his palm. 

_ “You're  _ **_so_ ** _ mean to us, master.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (kudos and comments appreciated!)


End file.
